


Misunderstandings

by kriskringle



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriskringle/pseuds/kriskringle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU in which MacKenzie and Will work in different newsrooms.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which MacKenzie and Will work in different newsrooms.

‘Do you want to have dinner in or go out?’ Will says, stubbing out his cigarette. He knows she hates his smoking but they’re on the phone and what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Of course, what he doesn’t realize is that she can hear every drag he takes.

‘Let’s eat in,’ she says simply. ‘There’s something I want to talk to you about.’

‘OK.’ He doesn’t like the sound of that. As far as he can tell, things have been going great between them. In fact, MacKenzie McHale is the woman of his dreams and he’s never been happier. Smart, feisty, intelligent – _beautiful_ and oh so sexy - able and willing to put him in his place - something not one of the parade of cheerleaders, lawyers and neurologists who have shared his bed - however fleetingly - has ever been able to do.

He gets to her apartment just after dinner has arrived and MacKenzie greets him at the door. She kisses him passionately, as if it’s been weeks since she’s seen him instead of 15 hours. He doesn’t mind because he feels the same way. God, how he loves this woman. He hasn’t told her yet but he hopes she knows how he feels.

When they separate, MacKenzie sets the table and Will pours the wine he’s brought into two glasses. They chat idly about their day, Will telling her about the problems he’s been having at ABC – he’s got a new EP who thinks the only way to keep the ratings up is for Will to referee a shouting match between Republicans and Democrats every other night.

‘So that’s why I’ve been throwing my remote at the TV during your show,’ MacKenzie says. ‘Why didn’t you tell me that’s what he’s like?’

‘I know how you feel about it, Mac, and exactly what you think my newscast should look like.’

‘Am I wrong?’

‘It’s not as simple as that. If we force people to eat their vegetables, what’s going to make them tune in the next night?’

‘They’ll tune in because you’ll be giving them something of value, information that can change their lives and the direction of this country.’

‘Like what? That the Tea Party doesn’t believe in climate change?’

‘No, that the politician they’re about to vote for is on tape saying America should be ruled by “kings” who will take money from anyone and deliver it into the hands of fundamentalist preachers and their acolytes. That the Tea Party is willing to wreck the government, risk plunging the world economy into chaos because they think they answer to a “higher calling.” That no matter how they sugar-coat it, at bottom the Tea Party is composed of evangelical Christians who think liberals, gays, Democrats, atheists and the United Nations are to blame for everything that’s wrong with America.’

‘I don’t see you doing that with your show – I mean, you don’t do a tit for tat like we do, trying to hunt down something stupid the Democrats do for every four dumb things the Republicans do, but I don’t see Elliot going for the jugular every night.’

‘He can’t – don’t get me wrong – he’s a great guy and a great newsman, but he’s not confrontational. I do what I can but that’s not his style. But it is _yours,_ Will. You had a 94% conviction rate as a prosecutor. You’re a natural. You could cut those delusional hypocrites down to size and America would be better for it. Your audience is five times the size of ours,’ she says, waving her hands enthusiastically. ‘You’d be doing a public service.’

‘Yeah, well, this isn’t PBS. I’m pretty sure our advertisers would make sure I was fired the next day.’

MacKenzie shrugs. ‘It’s a cancer, Will, you know that. And it’s going to spread until someone is willing to stand up and speak truth to stupid.’

Will can’t argue with that. It’s something to think about, certainly and while this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation – they had it on their very first date three months ago - she’s never put it in such stark terms. MacKenzie McHale makes him think, forces him to stop being on autopilot and it’s another thing he loves about her – no matter how inconvenient is usually is.

They spend the next few moments in silence, enjoying their meal. MacKenzie’s eating beef with broccoli and Will’s tucking in to cashew chicken. He reaches over to spear a piece of broccoli off her plate.

‘Hey,’ she swats his hand away. ‘Get your own.’

He smiles and puts the food against her lips. ‘I thought I’d feed you. Figured you might be tired after a long day.’

‘I am,’ she agrees. ‘Thank you.’ She opens her mouth and he gently places the food on her tongue. He reaches out to cup her cheek and she leans her face against his palm, sighing contentedly.

He stares into her eyes as she picks up a heaping forkful of chicken and rice and feeds it to him. They feed each other a few more bites until MacKenzie tires of the game, pushes her plate to Will’s side of the table and comes around to sit on his lap.

‘That’s much better,’ she says, looping an arm around his neck. She can feel he’s half hard so she wriggles against him, giving him a full-blown erection. He slides his hand up her thigh, stopping at the top of her thigh-high stocking, tracing circles around her skin, inching his way further and further until he can feel that she isn’t wearing any panties.

‘Did you go to work like that?’ he exclaims.

‘No. I took my knickers off before you got here.’ Looking at him suggestively, she rubs against him again inflaming him further and nibbles his ear, whispering, ‘I wanted to be ready for you.’

‘Are you ready?’

‘You tell me,’ she says, squirming a bit as he slips a finger inside her.

‘You’re wet, MacKenzie,’ he says. ‘Tell me why you’re so wet.’

‘Because I can’t stop thinking about what you did to me this morning.’ She gasps as he rubs her clit, prompting her to spread her thighs as far apart as her pencil skirt will allow. ‘The way you brought me off while I was straddling you. Oh, _Will_ ,’ she groans as he strokes her gently, teasing her.

‘Can we finish dinner later?’ she says breathlessly. ‘I need you.’

He nods and she gets up, takes him by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. Her eyes never leave his face as she shrugs out of her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra. He can’t stay away so he reaches behind her to unzip her skirt and it falls to the floor, leaving her standing there in just her bra. He reaches behind her to unclasp it and carefully slides it down her arms. There she is, absolute perfection. ‘You are so beautiful,’ he breathes. ‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.’

She smiles and starts to undress him, admiring his toned chest as she unbuttons his shirt, smoothing her hands down to caress his nipples. Soon he’s naked too and she stands there for a moment, admiring the view. ‘You’re gorgeous, Billy,’ she says, stroking her hands idly down his sides. ‘Absolutely gorgeous.’

He pulls her against his erection and she moans when it parts her folds. ‘Get on the bed and spread your legs, MacKenzie,’ he commands. ‘I’m going to fuck you.’

She loves it when he takes charge of her and he knows it. She does as he asks and walks over to the bed. She plops herself down in the middle, sits back on her elbows and spreads her legs wide. She’s still in her heels and the sight of her legs spread in those shoes makes him want to howl at the moon. He gets between her legs and goes to taste her but she stops him with her hand. ‘No, Will. I need you inside me. Now.’

She reaches for a condom in her bedside table and rolls it on him. He got tested for STDs last week and as soon as he gets the results he’d going to ask her to do the same because he doesn’t want anything between them anymore. He hasn’t had unprotected sex since college but now that they’re together he wants to feel every part of her, to feel her walls around him. He doesn’t care if she’s on birth control or not. In fact, he’d prefer that she wasn’t.

He positions himself above her and slides in and she sighs contentedly, curving her legs around his ass. He can see their reflection in the full-length mirror on the opposite wall and it’s so primal, this mating with her, that he almost comes right there. He feels like a caveman, staking his claim on his woman. She belongs to him and he belongs to her and God help anyone who tries to come between them. He bends down to kiss her and puts one hand between them to stroke her clit. Then he plunges into her, pressing into her with deep, steady strokes, each thrust making her cry out with pleasure. Soon she’s arching her back off the bed, grinding her pelvis into his, and he’s finding it hard to keep up the steady pressure on her clit. It seems he’s doing all right, though, because she’s gasping, less turned on by what he’s doing with his fingers than what he’s doing with his hips. He’s in so deep she thinks she can feel it in her throat and he keeps stabbing her at odd angles that touch her g-spot in precisely the right spot. Combined with what he’s doing to her clit, she thinks she may well go mad. God, she loves the way he fucks her. In fact she loves everything about him because he’s damned near perfect. ‘That’s it,’ she manages to get out. ‘Oh fuck – Billy!’ she screams, loud enough to wake the neighbors as she arches her back off the bed and digs her nails into his ass. He explodes inside of her, shuddering against her, breathing heavily as they come down. She tangles her fingers in his hair and he’s got his head pressed against her breasts. She lifts her head and leans forward so she can pepper his sweaty forehead with kisses. He turns his head to face her and they kiss, his tongue parting the seam of her lips. He raises himself on one elbow so he can kiss her properly and runs his fingers through her hair. He pulls back to take a breath and hears her stomach rumble.

‘Want to finish dinner?’ he asks, lazily tracing circles with his fingers on her flat stomach.

‘Maybe. I’m not sure I can walk after what you did to me, though. My legs feel like jelly.’

‘Maybe some food will help,’ he smiles. He gets up, offers her his hand and she moves to the dresser where she pulls out one of the t-shirts and a pair of boxers he brought over. She hands them to him and shrugs on a robe as they walk back to the living room. After she heats up their food, they sit down and resume their meal. Will’s curiosity gets the best of him so after they start eating he asks the question that’s been on his mind ever since he got here tonight – well, except for the last 20 minutes.

‘So…what did you want to talk to me about?’

MacKenzie’s hands are still shaking so she puts her fork down and takes a sip of wine. She wishes she’d had the courage to have this conversation before they made love because it would have been easier to be cavalier about the whole thing – if it turns out she needs to be cavalier at all.

‘Were you watching the show tonight?’ she asks.

‘Yeah – I always watch it before I go into the studio.’

‘Did you see the segment in the ‘B’ block when we had those three politicians on talking about the debt ceiling?’

‘Yeah – one of them was really giving Elliot a run for his money. He could hardly keep him on topic.’

‘That’s George,’ she explains. ‘He’s very opinionated. He knows his stuff but he can get off track when he feels passionately about an issue.’

Will looks at her expectantly, unsure where this is heading.

‘George has been on the show a few times and we’ve gotten to know each other a little bit. Anyway, he asked me out on a date Saturday night.’

Will freezes, fork midway to his lips. _What the fuck?_

Despite his pounding heart he says evenly, ‘What did you tell him?’

‘That I’d let him know tomorrow.’

‘Why did you tell him that?’ Now his voice is low and angry.

‘Well, naturally I wanted to talk it over with you. I mean, you and I have been seeing each other for a few months but we haven’t talked about being exclusive. If we are then of course I’ll turn him down but if we’re not, then I guess I’ll have to think about whether I want to go out with him.’

‘Do you want to go out with him?’

She looks up at him and it’s obvious that he’s hurt and angry in equal measure.

‘I’m asking you, Will, because I don’t really know how you feel about me. I love being with you and I know we’re together a few nights a week but I’m not sure how I fit into your life. I mean, I don’t see you every night and maybe this is what you do with all the women you date. Are you seeing other people?’ she asks in a small voice, afraid to know the answer. In that moment all her insecurities come to the fore and she’s reminded that he’s a famous anchor, that women are constantly throwing themselves at him, even when he’s clearly on a date with her.

‘No! Jesus Christ, MacKenzie – I’m on the phone with you five times a day and the only reason I’m not with you every night is because I’ve been trying not to scare you off! Do you honestly think I could do what I just did with you and still be seeing other people?’

‘I don’t know, Will. That’s why I wanted to talk about it. You’re not – you’re not dating anyone else?’

‘No!’

‘Do you want to?’

‘No. _No._ Do you?’

She shakes her head. ‘No,’ she says firmly.

‘Good,’ he says, relieved. ‘Because I sure as hell don’t want you dating anyone else.’ He takes a deep breath before adding, ‘Ever.’

_Ever?_

His food forgotten, he stands up and offers her his hand. She stands up and he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest.

‘I didn’t want to tell you before because I was afraid of scaring you off, but maybe you don’t know how crazy I am about you?’

He looks down at her and she shakes her head.

‘Well, I thought it was embarrassingly obvious but I guess I’m a better actor than I thought. MacKenzie – I gotta tell you – I really have to tell you that if it were up to me I’d spend every night with you. Hell, if I didn’t think you’d bolt I’d ask you to move in with me.’

She gasps before looking up at him, a smile plastered across her face. ‘Really?’

‘Really. You – you make me feel things – make me think about things,’ he says, kissing her forehead. ‘You inspire me to get off my ass.’

He tangles his fingers in her hair.

‘By the way, _would_ it make you bolt if I asked you to move in with me? I mean - hypothetically?’

She laughs. ‘Hypothetically? Will, I’m crazy about you but…I’ve always told myself that when I move in with someone it will be my husband. I’ve seen too many couples break up after they move in together. It seems like a great idea at the time, but something always seems to happen to break them up. I’m just a little spooked about that concept - it has nothing to do with how I feel about you.’

‘I see.’

‘Will – I mean it. It’s not a reflection of how I feel about you. I love you,’ she says quietly.

‘You do?’ He can’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

‘I do.’

‘Well, that’s actually very convenient because I love you, too.’

‘Alright then. Shall we finish dinner?’

‘Want to sit on my lap again?’

She laughs. ‘Absolutely.’


End file.
